


I Never Met Her

by Alycia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Lexa, F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, read it, short?, yahoo messenger kind of thing? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycia/pseuds/Alycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Online Friendship / Dating AU</p><p>[1:12 AM] Griffsxo: I think i'm in love with you.</p><p>Alexandria Woods has left the chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Embarassing

**Author's Note:**

> For update notes follow me @ Alyica.tumblr.com

**_[October 21st, 2001 11:20AM]_ **

_You’ve signed into a chat with Alexandria Woods!_

 

 _ **[11:23 AM] LexaWoods21:**_ Hey? Have we met before?

 ** _[11:25 AM] Griffsxo_** : I don’t think so. But you were listed as a mutual friend on my chat list so I just thought you looked interesting lol.

 ** _[11:26 AM] Griffsxo:_ ** ….Geez I am so awkward. Sorry i’ll leave you alone.

 ** _[11:30 AM] LexaWoods21:_ ** It’s totally okay I understand. Hey listen, I have to go out to the library right now, talk later?

 _ **[11:32 AM] Griffsxo:**  _Yea, totally.

 ** _[11:33 AM] LexaWoods21:_** Awesome, see you then!  <3

 

_Alexandria Woods has left the chat._


	2. i want to know you

**_[October 21st, 2001 9:23 PM]_ **

_ You’ve signed into a chat with Alexandra Woods! _

 

_**[9:24 PM] LexaWoods21:** _ Hey there, cutie.

_**[9:25 PM] Griffsxo:** _ Oh hey, how was the library?

_**[9:26 PM] LexaWoods21:**_ Super fun actually, sorry we didn't talk till so late. I had some plans, how about you?

_**[9:30 PM] Griffsxo:**_ It was okay pretty boring actually, talking to you has been the highlight of my weekend so far lmao. 

_**[9:32 PM] LexaWoods21:** _ I somehow doubt that. 

_**[9:35 PM] Griffsxo:** _  You don’t know anything about me. How could you know?

_**[9:36 PM] LexaWoods21:**_ So tell me then. 

_**[9:40 PM] Griffsxo**_ : ....

_**[9:41 PM] Griffxo:** _ What do you want to know?   
  
_**[9:45 PM] LexaWoods21:**_ Idk, everything. I want to know more about you. 

_**[9:46 PM] Griffsxo:**_ uhm, my favorite color is green I guess.

_**[9:50 PM] LexaWoods21:**_ Funny, Mine’s Blue.

 

**[...]**

**Author's Note:**

> For update notes follow me @ Alyica.tumblr.com


End file.
